


Fold

by Ribby



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remy was playing poker, *strip* poker, with *Wolverine*... and he was losing..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jou).



> Originally written for round four of the [InsaneJournal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle). The prompt was Logan/Remy, card tricks. For [**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/), as always, my fellow Gambit Girl.

Gambit couldn't believe it. He was playing poker, *strip* poker, with *Wolverine*... and he was losing. And every trick he'd tried had netted him a raised eyebrow, or an annoyed look--or worse. Admittedly, there hadn't been many--the *snikt* of claws after the third one sort of nipped that in the bud.

So he was losing. At cards. Badly. And about to lose even worse.

Logan still wore his jeans and tank top; Remy was down to his briefs. Which, given the truly spectacularly awful hand he had, were about to go, as well. Sighing, he tossed the cards in.

"I fold."

"You sure of that, Gumbo? Not like you have much left to forfeit."

Wordlessly, Remy flipped his cards upward. A seven of clubs, a three of spades, a two of hearts, and a queen and four of diamonds.

Logan grinned. "Yeah, okay, I see your point. One more hand?"

Remy skinned out of his briefs and spread his arms. "In case you hadn't noticed, mon ami, I don't have *anything* left to forfeit." He sat back on his knees... not the most comfortable position, but they were sitting on tatami mats on Logan's floor, and cross-legged would have been worse. Of course, neither pose left much to the imagination.

Especially now. Logan was watching him with a speculative gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face... and Remy could feel that look over his whole body, some parts more than others. Remy snarled inwardly at his body--this was *not* the time, dammit. But as usual, it didn't listen. Remy had long ago stopped blushing... but feeling his prick fill and harden under Logan's gaze made him uncomfortably warm.

So he did what he did best--he bluffed. "One more hand--and all or nothing, neh? I win, you forfeit, you win, I do."

Logan nodded. "Fair enough," and shuffled and dealt the hand.

Remy picked up his cards and stifled a groan. He didn't think it was possible to have a worse hand than the last one, but yep, this was it. He picked his two worst (although that was tough, since they were all about equally bad) and tossed them in. Logan handed him two more... and his hand failed to improve. Mentally, Remy pounded his head against the nice heavy wood coffee table. _Lady Luck, what've I done to you, huh? I thought you were on *my* side!_. A deep breath, and he tossed down his hand.

"I fold, Logan, I got nothing."

That one word seemed to release Logan like a spring... he was up off his knees and had his (heavy!) hand on the back of Remy's neck within a blink. He pressed Remy forward, implacably but not painfully, until Remy's forehead met the floor... and Remy figured there was a reason, so he didn't fight, just relaxed into the posture. It wasn't that different from yoga, after all.

"You do fold, doncha, kid? Very nice." Remy reddened from Logan's tone, and knowing exactly how the other man was seeing him--forehead on the floor, ass raised slightly... oh well, it would be fun, whatever happened. He trusted Logan. At least... he did at the moment.

Cloth hit the floor next to his face... Logan's tank, then jeans. No underwear--that meant... dammit, he'd *stopped* blushing, he really had!

No sound except Logan's breathing for a while, and Remy's impatience got the better of him. "You gonna just watch, mon ami? I took you for more of a man of action!"

Logan's breath against the back of his neck made him jump--well, as well as he could given his position. "Oh, I'll do more than that, Cajun. Was just admiring the scenery. Yer awful pretty like this, you know."

Another man might have bristled. Remy being Remy, he shifted a little to display himself even more. Might as well show it off, right?

Logan chuckled, low and rough. "Nice." Then his teeth fastened on the back of Remy's neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make him take notice. Remy went a little limper. He had nothing against being a beta, not here, not now. Might not be the case tomorrow, or in an hour or two, but he'd lost, fair and square (much though he'd tried otherwise), and no one had ever called Remy a sore loser.

Warm, callused, large hands traced the muscles in his back, along his arms, down to his ass. Warm hands parted his cheeks... and he *felt* Logan's eyes on him. This time he fought down the blush, thankfully.

Logan's weight shifted, and Remy steeled himself... but the hot touch of tongue to his hole still made him whimper and shift up, off his heels.

"Uh unh, kid." Logan tapped his ass lightly. "Back on your heels." Muttering dire imprecations under his breath, Remy complied... and was rewarded with Logan diving straight in.

Long swipes of tongue along his crack were followed by short stabs at his hole... then Logan's hands spread him wider and he felt the burn of stubble against sensitive flesh as Logan pressed his tongue as deep in as it could go, and began tongue-fucking him seriously.

He pressed back into Logan's tongue, mindful to keep himself sitting on his heels... almost there... close now... and then Logan's hand closed around his cock and *pressed*. _Merde! The fuck?_ "Logan, what... "

Logan smiled... which made the sensation even more interesting... and stopped for a moment. "Got other plans for this, kid. Speaking of which..." Suddenly the flexible tongue was replaced by two, then three thick fingers. _Ooohhh yeah, that's it..._ Remy wriggled, and Logan's breath was hot on his neck as he laughed. "I love it when you turn into a slut on me, kid. Ready?"

Remy snorted. "What do you think, Logan?"

No answer, but the long sweet slide of penetration was a good enough substitute. Remy groaned as Logan's wonderfully thick cock stretched him, and again as Logan started deep hard thrusts, angling just perfectly to hit his sweet spot every time.

"Fuck... close, Logan... aw, _merde_...." The first spasms shook him hard, but he still felt Logan's rumbling groan as he came inside Remy. He rode out both his own orgasm and Logan's, gasping, and then dropped his head back to the floor, loving the feeling of Logan spread across his back, panting hard.

They breathed for a few minutes, then Logan slowly pulled out and flopped over onto his side. Remy groaned as he straigtened his legs... his calves had cramped a bit. Logan, however, was nothing if not a considerate lover... he reached over and massaged the cramps out briskly, and Remy flopped back beside him, reveling in the afterglow.

A few minutes later, Logan rumbled from beside him, ""Yer no good at card tricks, huh, Remy?"

Slow, insouciant grin. "Who says I'm not? After all, I didn't *have* to lose."


End file.
